Uzumaki Murasaki
Uzumaki Murasaki ---- Bio Murasaki was a younge uzumaki male, living in Konohagakure. He had a very uniquie chakra one that had to be looked after and controlled by an external source because he himself in his young age couldnt controll it. He sometimes went on rampages in which his chakra would manifest into several red chains on his back and slave or attempt to peirce other people around him. At the age of 6 he was kidnapped by a Kirigakure Hunter nin and taken to the Kirigakure medical and science center. They took him because of his uniquie chakra, they had also aquired a special "item" in which they thought he would be able to controll. That "item" was the rinnegan, they had stollen from a similar uzumaki they had found within Amegakure. They then replaced his normal eyes with the rinnegan, then put a blindfold over his eyes, then sealed it to him, where it would restrict all but 2% of his chakra, just enough to manouver around easily. The blindfold caused him to eventualy beleive he had gone blind and he soon used that 2% of chakra to manifest around his feet, to sence vibrations on the ground, which made him hate going anywhere were there wasnt solid earth to walk on. when he turned 7 he was given to the seven swordsmen of the mist as a gift and a weapon of destruction to take our kirigakures enemy's. This is where he met Kirito Hozuki a 16 year old prodegy of Kirigakure, he was the Samehada holder at the time and showed simpathy towards the always greiving and silent Murasaki. Kirito then decided to make a bold dession. One night when the other swordsmen were asleep he went to go talk to Murasaki, and over the span of several days they begane to gain a close friendship. Murasaki was tortured and treated cruely by the other members of the Seven Swordsmen. Kirito not liking this was the only one in the Swordsmen who knew how to undo the seal. So one night he woke up Murasaki and released the seal, not only giving him all of his chakra, but his eyesight and the rinnegan that had been implanted. Muraski loved this and stood up as the chains would appear upon his back and he would walk over to the other 6 swordsmen, and procede to brutalize and murder them all in cold blood, but he left Kirito alive. Forever greatfull to Kirito he swore his life to protecting him. Later in his years when he was 8 he would take on the sword Nuibari and help Kirito remake the seven swordsmen. He then retired at the age of 10 because he found it not to his liking, even though he loved the sword he retired it and gave it to kirito, changing from using the Nuibari to a basic Katana. He is now at the age of 12 and Kirito 21, he has seveal seals upon his back restricting his chakra and blinding him, but each can be released by kirito if need be. He caries a katana on his hip and is very well trained at fighting blind with it. His katana holds many secrets that only him and kirito know. Kirito is now the current kage of Kirigakure, and Muraski is his soul gardian and follows him everywhere. Muraski is always quiet and rarely ever talks and when he does it is very suttle and soft spoken easily overheard and normaly its talking just to Kirito. Even though his young age, everyone in the Kirigakure considers him a sage, because of his silent wisdom and most people just know what he is feeling by the way he stands can tell his emotions, and everyone knows it isn't good to anger him Abilities Rinnegan Holder Murasaki Rinne seal: Murasaki's signature sealing style, utilizing a seal with the rinnegan depicted in the middle of a seal chain. Using this ability It allows him to make several different styles of seals without using up much chakra. Several sealing Kenjutsu: utilizing his single sword, he has placed several dozen seals upon to blade, handle, guard and anywhere he could think of, each seal utilizes a different secret ability. - using a seal on the bottom of the hilt he tosses his sword into the air as it then multiplies by 100 scattering around the battlefield, in which its ribbon garnish at the bottom of the blade wraps around a ring of blades making almost an arena -using a seal of the tip of the blade he releases an insurmountable amount if fire from he blade making a sword of fire - using a seal at the base of the blade he segments his sword into several dozen double edged segments making a chain sword -Using several different seals along the middle of the blade, it allows him to access the sealed Kekkei genkai and use them from the sword -using a seal under the handle of his blade he can absorb chakra from nature and other sources by stabbing the source with the blade, this creates a chakra resiviour in his sword allowing it to use its Kekkei genkai. Although it can take several hours to fill the swords resiviour, doesn't take long to use it up. Chakra manifestation: he is able to mold his chakra into any shape or form he desires when he is in his 99% unsealed state. When in his 100% unsealed state his chakra flows wildly as several red chakra chains protruding from his back that aren't moldable. Kekkei soul seal: Utilizing his Human path of Pein he rips the soul out of someone's body, then utilizing and advanced form of Rinne seal ability he seals the others Kekkei genkai inside of himself then later seals it amongst his sword. Similar to the chimera technique --Scorch Release -Incinerating Flare Technique -Extremely Steaming Murder --Magnet Release -Several unnamed definsive techniques Items Murasaki's Katana Several Senbon Three Kunai